The Fury:Gary Numan
The Fury is the ninth studio album, and seventh under his own name, by musician Gary Numan, released in 1985. It saw him continuing to explore the sampling-heavy industrial sound he had developed for the previous album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserker_(Gary_Numan_album) Berserker] in 1984. The album was his second released under his self-owned Numa Records label. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fury_(Gary_Numan_album)# hide *1 Overview *2 Different releases *3 Track listing **3.1 1985 Numa vinyl release (NUMA1003) **3.2 1991 Numa CD reissue (CDNUMA 1003) **3.3 1996 Numa CD reissue (NUMACDX 1003) **3.4 1998 Cleopatra U.S. CD reissue (CLP 0389-2) **3.5 1999 Eagle Records UK CD reissue (EAMCD073) *4 Personnel *5 References Overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Although Numan's previous album Berserker had failed to make a notable commercial impact, Numan decided to continue with a similar sound for his next record. For the second time in his career he decided to team up with other people to produce his album, recruiting The Wave Team (Mike Smith, Ian Herron) as his co-producers. Colin Thurston assisted on the production of one track. The Fury, as the album was to be called, continued with the highly sampled, metallic, industrial sound heard on Berserker but added layers of electronic funk that he had previously experimented with on I, Assassin (1982) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warriors_(Gary_Numan_album) Warriors] (1983). The style would become a crucial part of his music as the 1980s progressed. As on Berserker, the rhythm section is dominated by aggressive electronic percussion and usage of samples, but the fretless bass that had been an important element on the previous album disappeared almost completely, with only three tracks on the new album featuring a bass. The rhythm elements were balanced with the usage of a PPG Wave synthesiser, saxophonist Dick Morrissey (who had appeared on Warriors) again provided the more melodic elements, while guitars were virtually non-existent. Tessa Niles and Tracey Ackerman contributed female backing vocals, similar to those already heard on''Berserker'', which would be another continuing theme in Numan's work until the early 1990s. Of the album, Numan later recalled: The usage of sampling on the album is especially prominent on the album's anthemic opening track (and second single), "Call Out the Dogs", which uses several easily recognisable samples taken from the 1982 science fiction movie Blade Runner. This marked the beginning of Numan's fascination with the movie that would also resurface on his next three studio albums, Strange Charm in 1986, Metal Rhythm in 1988, and Outland in 1990. The original album artwork was very much at odds with the music, featuring an oddly Bryan Ferry-like Numan dressed in a white suit with a red bow-tie, posing in a tilted photograph against a white-dominant background, with the album name written on a typeface reminding the viewer of 1950s futurism. Numan later admitted that the cover was "completely inappropriate," "probably did the album a great disservice" and made him look like "the man who lost it all at Monte Carlo".[3] "Your Fascination", "Call Out the Dogs", and "Miracles" were released as singles in rapid-fire succession in August, September and November 1985, charting at 46, 49, and 49 respectively. This was quite a poor turn-around compared to Numan's previous success (of his previous solo singles, only "My Dying Machine" had charted lower at 66). Numan blamed the singles' poor chart placements on the total lack of radio play they had received. In November 1986 a version of "I Still Remember" was released as a charity single, with all proceeds going to the RSPCA. Numan wrote and sung new lyrics for this version, changing the personal anguish theme of the original for a story of a dog mistreated by its owners and eventually dying at the end of the song. Despite the lack of successful singles, The Fury reached number 24 in the UK albums chart, higher than both Berserker and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Noise_(Gary_Numan_album) White Noise] (1985) live album released earlier the same year.[4] The Fury remains the highest-charting album ever released by Numa Records, and was the last of Numan's albums to reach the UK top 30 until October 2013 with the release of Splinter reaching #20 in the UK Album charts. Numan supported The Fury with a 17-date live UK tour in September and October 1985. No live albums or videos have been released officially from the tour. Different releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit The album was originally released in the UK on both LP, CD and cassette. A second cassette version was also available containing extended mixes of all nine tracks; these extended mixes were released on CD in 1996. In 1998 the album was issued on CD for the first time in the United States by Cleopatra Records. This release added five bonus tracks, including three alternate versions of songs on the album, and a cover photograph different from the UK release. The following year, the album was reissued on CD in the UK by Eagle Records. This issue also featured five bonus tracks, but dropped the alternate versions in favour of three additional out-takes. This reissue also used a cover artwork similar but not identical to the original UK cover, with Numan's red bow-tie re-coloured white, amongst other changes.[5] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit All songs written by Gary Numan, except "This Disease" and "Tricks", which are co-written with Andy Coughlan. All timings are approximate and will vary slightly with different equipment. 1985 Numa vinyl release (NUMA1003)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Call Out The Dogs" - 4:42 #"This Disease" - 4:04 #"Your Fascination" - 4:46 #"Miracles" - 3:40 #"Pleasure Skin" - 4:10 #"Creatures" - 5:10 #"Tricks" - 5:43 #"God Only Knows" - 5:26 #"I Still Remember" - 4:04 1991 Numa CD reissue (CDNUMA 1003)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Call Out The Dogs" - 4:42 #"This Disease" - 4:04 #"Your Fascination" - 4:46 #"Miracles" - 3:40 #"Pleasure Skin" - 4:10 #"Creatures" - 5:10 #"Tricks" - 5:43 #"God Only Knows" - 5:26 #"I Still Remember" - 4:04 1996 Numa CD reissue (NUMACDX 1003)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Call Out The Dogs" - 6:47 #"This Disease" - 5:19 #"Your Fascination" - 5:14 #"Miracles" - 4:22 #"Pleasure Skin" - 5:03 #"Creatures" - 6:40 #"Tricks" - 6:21 #"God Only Knows" - 6:38 #"I Still Remember" - 5:24 *All of the tracks on this version of the album feature extended running times. 1998 Cleopatra U.S. CD reissue (CLP 0389-2)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Call Out The Dogs" - 4:42 #"This Disease" - 4:04 #"Your Fascination" - 4:46 #"Miracles" - 3:40 #"Pleasure Skin" - 4:10 #"Creatures" - 5:10 #"Tricks" - 5:43 #"God Only Knows" - 5:26 #"I Still Remember" - 4:04 #"Call Out The Dogs (Extended)" - 6:47 #"I Still Remember (12" Version) - 5:22 #"Anthem" - 3:29 #"Tribal" - 5:57 #"The Fear ('95 Remix)" - 6:16 *"Tribal" is a demo version of "Call Out the Dogs". *"I Still Remember" was released as a single in 1986 for the RSPCA charity with different lyrics. The 12" version is currently only available on CD exclusive to the U.S. Cleopatra reissue. *"The Fear (95 remix)" is actually the original full-length version from the "Miracles" 12" single.[5] 1999 Eagle Records UK CD reissue (EAMCD073)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit #"Call Out The Dogs" - 6:47 #"This Disease" - 4:04 #"Your Fascination" - 4:46 #"Miracles" - 3:40 #"Pleasure Skin" - 4:10 #"Creatures" - 5:10 #"Tricks" - 5:43 #"God Only Knows" - 5:26 #"I Still Remember" - 4:04 #"We Need It" - 7:01 #"Anthem" - 3:29 #"No Shelter" - 1:54 #"Puppets" - 5:26 #"The Fear ('95 Remix)" - 6:16 *The version of "Call Out The Dogs" that opens this edition is actually the extended 6:47 mix (rather than the regular 4:42 album mix), but is not listed as such. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Fury_(album)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Gary Numan - vocals, keyboards, producer *Tracey Ackerman - vocals *Andy Coughlan - bass *Martin Elliott - bass *Ian Herron - guitar *Dick Morrissey - saxophone *Tessa Niles - vocals *Ian Richie - saxophone *Mike Smith - keyboards *Pete Buhlmann - audio engineer *Andy Reilly - assistant audio engineer *Gordon Vickery - audio mastering *Brian Ward - photographer *The Wave Team - producer, PPG programming Category:1985 albums